magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Abilities
In Magic: The Gathering, gameplay consists of players accumulating resources and using them to play cards. Some cards have an effect and instantly go to the discard pile, or graveyard; these are known as instants and sorceries. Other cards remain on the table until conditions cause them to be removed from play; these are known as permanents. In addition to their presence on the table, permanents often have abilities, or functions that can directly affect gameplay. Abilities are often reusable and impact strategy to a significant degree. There are three main types of abilities: *'Activated,' *'Triggered,' and *'Static.' Activated abilities include any abilities that require some sort of cost. For example, the card has an activated ability that reads: " , : Tap target creature." Triggered abilities require a specific event to happen, or by having met certain conditions. For instance, is able to transform into a powerful planeswalker, but only if certain conditions are met: "At end of combat, if Kytheon, Hero of Akros and at least two other creatures attacked this combat, exile Kytheon, then return him to the battlefield transformed under his owner's control." Static abilities include keyword mechanics such as hexproof, first strike, and flying, as featured on cards like , , or . Must Attack or Can't Block are static abilities without a keyword. List of Magic Duels Abilities and Mechanics These static abilities or mechanics are used in most sets and thus are the core abilities the game is built around. Aftermath Split cards, that let you play one half of a split card only from your graveyard. Awaken Awaken is an ability that lets you pay an alternative casting cost in order to transform a land into a creature. Can't Block Can't Block is a static ability found on creatures. They cannot be used as blocking creatures. Can't be blocked Can't be blocked is a static ability found on creatures. They cannot be blocked. Crew Turn a Vehicle Artifact into an Artifact Creature by tapping another creature. Gain additional benefits if the tapped creature has the Pilot subtype. Cycling An ability, which let's you discard the card from your hand to draw another card. Deathtouch Deathtouch is a static ability that means any amount of damage dealt by a source with deathtouch is enough to kill the creature receiving the damage. Defender Defender is a static ability that means the affected permanent cannot attack. It is commonly found on creatures with low power, and high toughness, such as most walls. Devoid Devoid is a static ability that makes a card colorless, no matter if it has colored mana as its casting cost. Doesn't Untap Sometimes a permanent gets this ability mostly from a blue source like or . Double Strike A creature with double strike deals damage during the first combat damage step alongside creatures with first strike, then additionally deal damage during the second damage step along with regular creatures. Embalm An activated ability that lets you exile a creature card from your graveyard to create a mummified token version of that card. Emerge Emerge is a ability that gives an alternative way to cast colossal Eldrazi. Instead of the mana cost of a spell with emerge, you can sacrifice ONE creature and pay its emerge cost instead at a discount. The emerge cost is reduced by the converted mana cost of the creature sacrificed. Enchant Enchant {object or player} is a static ability found on auras which defines what they can enchant. The keyword is written with a quality after it (e.g. Enchant creature) which defines what a the aura can enchant. Technically it can attach to permanents. Energy Gather Energy counters ( ) and spend them on Energy abilities. Equip Equip is an activated ability found on equipments. By paying an equip cost, you can attach the artifact to a creature you control. Equipping can only be used at sorcery speed. Escalate Escalate is a static ability, that lets you pay an additional mana cost for each mode after the first. Exert An ability, which may be used, when a creature attacks. The effect of the ability happens, but the creature won't untap during the next untap step. Fabricate A triggered ability, that lets you put a number of +1/+1 counters on a creature, or create a number of 1/1 colorless Servo artifact creature tokens. First Strike First strike is a static ability that creates an additional combat damage step. A creature with first strike will deal its combat damage before a creature that doesn't. Flash Flash is a static ability that allows the affected card to be cast at any time you could cast an instant. Flying A creature with flying cannot be blocked except by other creatures with either flying or reach. Creatures with flying can block other creatures with or without flying. Haste Haste is a static ability that allows creatures to ignore the rules informally known as "summoning sickness". This means that they can attack, and activate tap or untap abilities on the same turn they enter the battlefield. Hexproof Hexproof is a static ability that means that the affected permanent can't be the target of spells or abilities your opponents control, but can still be target by spells or abilities you control. Improvise Improvise is a static ability that lets you tap artifacts for to help casting the spell. Indestructible Indestructible is a keyword ability that means that any permanent that has indestructible cannot be destroyed, and cannot die as a result of lethal damage. Ingest Ingest is a triggered ability that exiles an opponent's top card of the library, when damage is dealt. Intimidate Intimidate is a static ability which restricts the types of creatures that can block a creature with intimidate. A creature with intimidate can't be blocked, except by artifact creatures and by creatures that share a color with it. Investigate Investigate is a keyword action meaning “Put a colorless Clue artifact token onto the battlefield. It has ‘ , Sacrifice this artifact: Draw a card.’” Lifelink Lifelink is a static ability that modifies the result of damage. When a creature or card with lifelink deals damage, the controller of that creature also gains an amount of life equal to the amount of damage dealt, in addition to dealing the damage as normal. Madness Madness is a static/triggered ability that lets you cast a spell for an alternative mana cost, if the card is discarded. Meld Meld exiles two cards of a meld pair, combines them into one and then returnes it to the battlefield. Menace Menace is a static ability that makes a creature unblockable unless it is blocked by more than one creature. Must Attack Must Attack is a static ability found on creatures. They must attack if possible. If you tap your creature before the declaring attacker phase with some other effect, like crew a vehicle, your creature don't need to attack. Prowess Prowess is a triggered ability. Creatures you control that have prowess gain +1/+1 every time you cast a non-creature spell. Reach Reach is a static ability that means the affected creature can block creatures with flying. Regenerate Regenerate is an activated ability. When you regenerate a creature, this means that the next time this turn that it would be destroyed, instead it becomes tapped, all damage marked on it is removed, and if it's in combat, it is removed from combat. Renown Renown is a triggered ability. “Renown N” means “When this creature deals combat damage to a player, if it isn’t renowned, put N +1/+1 counters on it and it becomes renowned.” Certain cards, often the ones that have Renown on them, care about creatures becoming renowned to trigger their own abilities. Skulk Skulk is an evasion ability that makes a creature unblockable to creatures with greater power. Support Support is a keyword action that lets you put +1/+1 counters on target creatures. Surge Surge is a static ability that lets you pay an alternative mana cost, if you or a teammate (e.g. in Two-Headed Giant) casted a spell before in the same turn. Token A Token is a marker for a permanent that is not represented by a card. Tokens don't have a casting cost. In Magic Duels Copies of Cards get this Icon. Trample Trample is a static ability that allows creatures to deal the rest of the damage not taken by target creature(s) blocking does that much damage to the defending player. Transform Transform is a triggered ability that allows to turn double-faced cards upside down. Vigilance Vigilance is a static ability that means the affected creature does not need to tap when attacking. Magic Duels Ability Words 207.2c An ability word appears in italics at the beginning of some abilities. Ability words are similar to keywords in that they tie together cards that have similar functionality, but they have no special rules meaning and no individual entries in the Comprehensive Rules. The ability words are battalion, bloodrush, channel, chroma, cohort, constellation, converge, council’s dilemma, delirium, domain, fateful hour, ferocious, formidable, grandeur, hellbent, heroic, imprint, inspired, join forces, kinship, landfall, lieutenant, metalcraft, morbid, parley, radiance, raid, rally, revolt, spell mastery, strive, sweep, tempting offer, threshold, and will of the council.Magic: The Gathering Comprehensive Rules, September 30, 2016 References Category:Abilities Category:Game concepts